Percy Jackson's New Life
by Peace Love CANDY
Summary: Find out what happens after Annabeth and Percy's kiss. By the way, I don't own anything Percy Jackson because I'm not Rick Riordan. OOC, so don't give me a review saying how out of character it is. I'm telling you it's OOC, that makes it more interesting.
1. The Beginning of Drama

All that I could dream about was me and Annabeth's kiss. It was just so perfect. Still, I just had to accept the fact that she didn't want me anymore. She wanted Connor Stoll, that slimy little-. I couldn't let myself get mad at him, even if he was the luckiest man on earth.

The last conversation me and Annabeth had had was about how she wanted to break up with me because she loved Connor. It had went like this:

"Percy, I can't date you anymore" said Annabeth

"Why not?" I said

"Because I don't love you anymore" Annabeth said.

"Who do you love, then?" I exclaimed.

"Connor Stoll" Annabeth said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"How do you love Connor, he's a son of Hermes? He steals everything and you basically hate him!" I was trying so hard to help her see the light.

"He's so sweet, and he would do anything for me. He told me on our first date." Annabeth now had a fierce look on her face as if I'd offended her and I was exasperated.

"You were dating him while you were dating me?" I inquired, pointing at the general direction of the Hermes cabin then to myself.

"Well...yeah. It all started right after he sweet talked me while I healed from the arrow that went into a chink in my armor. He had stolen some healing medicine and given it to me" Annabeth had her dreamy eyes again, and those made me so mad I couldn't choked Connor.

"I can't believe this. Well, I guess it's over. Bye, Annabeth" I gave up, walking away.

"Bye, Percy" something crossed Annabeth's face that I couldn't quite put my finger on. It kind of looked like I had just slapped her, or maybe I was just seeing things.

I had left and went to my cabin after that. I couldn't believe that a good friend of mine and my girlfriend had went out and cheated on me. I didn't come out of my room for a while, and I never saw Annabeth, because she went to a school with Connor, leaving me completely abandoned. I was utterly and completely alone. There was one thing that had been biting at the back of my head, but I hadn't been able to force it out of me on that day. I was going to tell Annabeth something extremely important.

I loved her.


	2. Grover's Kiss & Drew's Attempt

I woke up the next morning and found the second most beautiful face on the planet looking down at me. Annabeth was first, of course. I recognized her as Drew, the leader of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Drew, what in the world are you doing in my room?"

"Oh, honey, I came here to comfort you after your breakup with Annabeth. I feel so sorry for you guys." She looked as happy as if she just won the lottery.

"What do you mean comfort?" I hoped it didn't have anything to do with lips or holding hands.

"It has to do with lips..." she giggled, scooting closer to me.

I backed away as fast as I could and fell off my bed in the process, leaving me without my shirt, so I quickly grabbed my blanket off the bed and covered my body.

"Drew, I don't think that's a good idea. I don't wanna start a relationship so soon after I ended one." I hoped she was smart enough to get the picture.

Just then, Grover, my best friend and the savior of my life at the moment, walked in and looked at my dilemma. Surprise crossed his face, then he composed himself and opened his mouth to speak. I could tell he was thinking up a lie.

"Drew, Chiron said he needed to see you for a...meeting, yeah, a meeting." I realized I shouldn't have so much confidence in Grover, he was a terrible liar.

"Well, shouldn't Percy be coming too?" I could see the suspicion on Drew's face and the sweat on Grover's.

"No, it's um, he needs you for um, cabin...issues." Grover now looked like someone had mopped his face. I didn't even know goats could sweat. Or half goats, for this matter.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Percy." she winked at me as she left the cabin,  
but before leaving she gave Grover a death glare. She could obviously tell when she wasn't wanted, and I was grateful for that.

I turned to Grover. "Never help me again. You probably made it worse."

"How Percy? Drew is the most beautiful girl here, besides Juniper, of course.  
Juniper is the moon in the dark night sky." he gazed at the roof, and I imagined he was seeing right through it to the sky. He was so mushy I wanted to puke.

"Grover, dude, your so sick. Get out of my cabin and go kiss your girlfriend."

Grover stared at me like I just discovered the solar system. He went blank for a minute, then smiled like crazy. It was starting to freak me out after a while, so I had to ask "Grover, why are you smiling like that?"

His eyebrows came together like I just interrupted a wonderful day dream. When he finally spoke, he said "I've never kissed Juniper."

Why was he happy, then?

"Why are you happy?" hopefully he would answer fully this time.

"I never thought about it until now. Now I know why she's been sad and won't tell me why! I haven't kissed her! Percy!" he said suddenly.

"What?" I replied, hoping he would just leave and stop babbling.

"I have to kiss Juniper!" and with that he left, leaving me in a daze.

I remembered my first kiss with Annabeth, I had felt like I could fly. I guess I hadn't really thought about it, but I had always wanted to kiss her. And when I finally had- wow. I imagined that Grover would be speaking weird all day after his kiss. It would probably sound something like "Per Ju an bl mo re ty qu gh humbug."

I realized I was jealous. How come Grover got to kiss his true love and I didn't. I mean, pretty much every girl in the camp liked me. They had already stated this out and open. The leader of the Anti-Percy club was- guess who?  
Clarrisse La Rue. Of course. She had attempted to put my head in a toilet to teach me the lesson that not every girl was a die hard Percy Jackson fan.  
I already knew that, of course, but she for some reason felt the need to express it.

Anyways, I wanted my Annabeth. Stop it, Percy I told myself She doesn't want you. I had to get past that truth. But I would find a way.

I'd get my Annabeth back.  



	3. Chiron's Support & the Dream

Chiron's Support & the Dream

I had a dream that night. It was about Annabeth. Who else?

In my dream, Annabeth was walking with Connor on a sidewalk in a park. They were holding hands, and I could feel my dream teeth grinding together.

"Annabeth, do you love me?" Connor asked, sounding hopeful.

Annabeth's brows pushed together. She seemed like she was trying to remember something, and her stormy grey eyes looked like she was thinking about a thousand things at a time.

"I feel better, Connor. I used to feel all dazed, like I was sick. Now I feel better, like I got medicine." she looked so happy I wanted to kiss her. I know, odd reaction, but that's how I work. Then her mind set out to work again, and for some reason, she looked...mad. I wondered why.

Connor looked like the sky was falling, and he quickly pulled out a glass vial of a dark liquid.

"Here, Annabeth, drink this. It's the drink you like, the one that smells like strawberries." he sounded nervous, like he knew it wasn't going to work.  
Annabeth's eyes lit up, and she grabbed the vial and chugged it down.

"No, Annabeth, you drank too much!" Connor looked frantic, like her drinking the whole thing would result to world domination.

Annabeth looked at Connor lovingly. "Oh, Connor, you're so cute!" Annabeth squealed and planted a fat kiss on his lips.

The look on Connor's face was so surprised I wanted to laugh, but under these circumstances, I'd rather kill him.

"Um, Annabeth, are you okay?" now he sounded worried.

"Connor, I love you, and I want to kiss you, so come here." Annabeth demanded.

Connor strolled forward like he was the luckiest man on Earth, which he was.

My dream ended with Connor and Annabeth's hopefully last kiss of the night.

The next day, I went to Chiron to tell him about my dream. The whole time he nodded like he understood me, so I figured he'd be able to help me.

When he finally talked and said "I don't know, Percy. I guess she's moved on and wants Connor."

Chiron was as bad a liar as Grover. As he was talking and after he talked his tail twitched and the corners of his mouth pulled down into a frown.

"Chiron, tell me what you know." I demanded.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I told you I don't know." his tail twitched again, betraying him.

"Okay, fine." I gave up. I would be keeping an eye out for whenever he made a slip and spilled something.

"Bye, Percy. I hope to see you soon if you find out anything about your case." he turned away quickly, probably hiding his relief that I'd 'given up.'

I went back to my cabin to find Grover skipping around my room.

"Dude, what's up?" I kind of wanted to know why my best goat was skipping around my room like an Aphrodite camper after looking at their reflection.

"I kissed Juniper!" he was smiling from horn to horn, which was sort of weird because they were on top of his head. At least I could understand him, though.

"Dude, good for you!" I was really wishing he'd get out of my room so I could wallow in my self pity.

"I know! I think she enjoyed it, but I sure did. It lasted, like, two seconds and when we pulled back, we were both smiling and I said 'I have to tell Perrrccy' and she said okay and I said bye and she said bye and- it was amazing!" I never knew goats had that much breath in them.

"Good for you, man!" I repeated.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Well, I have to clean up, so if you want to help-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before he was out of my room.

I grinned, then frowned, because of the Connor/Annabeth situation. How could she have all of a sudden loved him? Why did he look so worried? What did she mean when she said she felt like she got medicine? I knew that the dark liquid had probably affected her lovey dovey mood, but I didn't know what it was. Was the answer right in front of me? Was I missing it by an inch? Annabeth would probably tell me that I was such a Seaweed Brain and that the answer was indeed right in front of me.

I set my mind to interpreting my dream.

I had to stop Connor from whatever he was doing. Fast.  



	4. Percy's Plan

Percy's Plan

Percy's POV

"Grover, wake up. I need a favor!" I shook my best man awake. He was really bugging me now, I had had to knock, then yell for him, then let myself in, and I'd been doing this for the past 10 minutes.

"Percy, Juniper said Chiron goat party cake." he mumbled.

That was the last straw. I pushed him off of his bed and he jumped up and hollered, "I kissed Juniper!"

"Dude, I got that. I need you to do me a favor." and I told him my plan.

Grover's POV

Percy's plan was completely insane. How was I supposed to do it? I didn't have the materials needed, and Percy just ran away and avoided me after he told me the plan.

I really seriously hated my best friend right now.

"Hey Grover!" Juniper ran up to me and gave me a peck on the lips, a tradition we had ever since our first kiss.

"Hi, Juniper." I sighed, and she noticed.

"What's got you down, Billy Goat?" I loved when she called me Billy Goat.

"It's just that Percy told me to do a crazy, insane plan that there's no way of me doing. It's not like I have any special abilities."I told her the plan.

Juniper stared at me like I was a bigger idiot than a baby cyclops.

"What?" I wondered.

"You stupid goat! The answer is right in front of you! You have nature abilities and control of all of the satyrs and dryads and nymphs and all wild thingys and- Grover!" Juniper was out of breath, but she didn't need to go on any further. I understood what I had to do.

"Juniper, I get it now! I know what to do!" Juniper have me the 'duh' look before turning around and running to hang out with someone smarter.

I called all of the satyrs and nymphs and all wild things to me and told them the plan. They nodded and sounded surprised at some parts, but I continued on. Finally, it was time for the plan to be put into action.

"Go out and bring me back Annabeth and Connor!" I yelled.


	5. Annabeth's Return

Annabeth's Return

I watched as Grover emptied out his troops to complete my urgent mission.

"Grover, your the best. No other person would've done this for me." Grover looked mad, and I wondered why.

"Yeah, you could've been more detailed in what you wanted me to do." He grumbled.

I ignored him and started on my to do list. I looked down at the paper I had started.

Percy's to-do list:

1. Wait for Annabeth

Yeah, that seemed like a good enough list. As the last troops left the boundaries, I went to my cabin and waited. I eventually fell asleep and woke up to the sound of someone banging on my door.

I yawned and went to open it. Through my sleepy eyes, it looked like Connor Stoll and Annabeth Chase. Annabeth! Connor!

"Annabeth!" I tried to hug her but Connor pushed me back angrily.

"Don't touch her! She's my girlfriend forever! Right Annabeth?" Annabeth looked like her usual self.

"No, Connor! I'm telling you, the love potion wore off and I don't love you. I never have and I never will! Stop trying to get me to drink the potion!" Annabeth pushed away from Connor and ran into my waiting arms. She kissed me for a long second and pulled away, looking victorious.

I had no idea what was happening, so I decided to do what any normal guy would do to someone who wronged his girlfriend. I wound up my fist and swung at Connor, knocking him out cold.

He mumbled stuff in his sleep, and I dragged him into my cabin and closed the door.

He had a lot of explaining to do.


	6. Aphrodite's Visit

Aphrodite's Visit

Annabeth gave me another short kiss and said, "I can't believe he did that. I have never been tricked so easily."

Finally, Connor stirred and his eyes popped open to find himself roped down to a chair, courtesy of Annabeth.

"Percy, I'm sorry and I didn't mean to do it and I'm sorry and please forgive me and I love Annabeth and your one of my best friends and I'm sorry." he said that all on one breath. I really didn't know people had so much breath.

"Oh, you meant to do it! You brought me a potion and said it would heal me but it was really a love potion and you got me all lovey dovey when Percy is the only person I would be lovey dovey witty and-" Annabeth stopped, knowing that she'd messed up.

"You'd only be lovey dovey with me?" I asked, joking.

Annabeth gave me one of her famous glares that would melt any other person,  
but I had gotten them enough to get used to them.

"Awww, how sweet, Wise Girl." I joked some more.

She looked like she wanted to kill me, then she reconsidered it and turned on Connor, who looked on the verge of peeing himself.

"Annabeth-" he started, but was interrupted by a loud poof. The air smelled like roses and before me stood a second Annabeth. No, the faces kept changing and she was wearing something a goddess would.

"Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked, always the one step ahead of me, for which I was grateful. I wouldn't have liked to stare at a person for a while, trying to guess who she was.

"Yes, Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked, as if her popping into my room was completely normal.

"Oh, I was just asking if that's who you were. I guess it is. So...what brings you to Percy's cabin?" I loved the way Annabeth said my name.

"Well, I was so ANGRY when you ruined my little love story between Connor and Annabeth. I thought that you would go out and save her and have a big duel with Connor and blood would be spilt and we could all watch it and everyone could choose a side. I knew almost everyone would be on your side,  
but it would still be entertaining." it seemed like she had been bursting to say that.

"WHAT!" me and Annabeth screamed.

"Well, Lady Aphrodite gave me a love potion and told me to give it to you, Annabeth. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was a love potion. She must have disguised herself as the Apollo camper and told me it would heal you. When I saw the affect, I knew it was a love potion when I saw the affect, but I really and truly loved you, so I decided to keep using it. I forgot about the Apollo camper and went to school with you so we could be together." Connor said that as if he had trying to get that off his chest for awhile.

Me and Annabeth didn't know what to do. We were completely stunned. Finally, Annabeth pulled out a golden drachma and tossed it into the air, calling out for Iris, goddess of rainbows.

Chiron's face pulled up on the screen, and he looked worried. When he saw Annabeth and Connor, his face smoothed out.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" he inquired and Annabeth nodded quickly, pointing an accusing finger at Connor like a three year old.

"He used a love potion on me!" more of the three year old stuff.

Chiron nodded like this was old news, "Yes, as soon as Percy told me about his dream I knew it was a love potion."

I was bewildered,"Then why didn't you tell me!"

"Because, Percy, I don't need you to kill anything at the moment, and if I told you, you would certainly go on a killing spree." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was steamed, but I went backwards so Annabeth could get on with her business.

"So, are you going to punish the both of them?" she questioned hopefully.

"Yes." Chiron sighed.

That seemed to make Annabeth happy and she swiped the Iris message away.

"Well, bye, Percy and I have some catching up to do." Annabeth stepped towards Connor ferociously and he scrambled out to his cabin. Annabeth swiped at Aphrodite and got her intended affect. Aphrodite disappeared in a puff of smoke when Annabeth's hand came near and probably puffed up in her own bedroom.

Annabeth turned towards me and I smiled, wondering what would happen now. She gave me and big kiss and then began retreating out of my cabin.

"I thought we had to catch up?" I asked, confused.

Annabeth laughed and explained, "Your not the only one who wants to see me."

On that note, she left, leaving me feeling fuzzy inside.

Aphrodite briefly appeared, frowning at me, but she soon disappeared.

Yes! At last, my Annabeth was back, and we were together.

I remembered something that I had planned on saying to Annabeth ever since the first day she had disappeared. I had to tell her I loved her. Soon.

Next time we were alone, I would tell her.

I promised myself that.


	7. Preperation's and Interruptions

Preperations & Interruptions

The next morning I woke up, I felt extremely happy. It could have been the fact that Annabeth was standing over me, excitement evident on her face. It could have the fact that someone might die today. Whatever it was, I was happy.

"Hi, Annabeth, ready to see someone possibly die?" I joked, as usual.

"Yes, Percy. YES! YES! YES! I want them to pay for what they did. And I just discovered in bed last night that I kissed Connor! Isn't that gross! I was hoping that the only guy I ever kissed would be you!" she slapped her forehead with her palm, knowing she's messed up again.

"Why so many slip-ups, Annabeth?" I asked, serious now.

"Because, because I-I l-love. I love you." Annabeth looked at me meaningfully with her huge grey eyes.

"Really?" I asked, incredulous.

"Really." she looked away, and I thought that now would be a good time to tell her something.

"I love you, too, Annabeth." I admitted and felt happiness swell my heart as I said the words. Annabeth looked back down on me, and I smiled at her.

Now it was her turn. "Really?" she asked.

"Really and truly." I confirmed.

"Aww, our first I love you's." she bent down to kiss me and I reached up to kiss her just as guess who walked into the door? Stupid Connor Stoll. When he saw us in our warm embrace, and his eyes went huge. I mean HUGE.

"Um...I'm s-sorry." he muttered and left, leaving Annabeth and I insanely embarrassed.

"Well, that was embarrassing." REALLY, Annabeth. That was what I wanted to say. Instead I said,

"Yeah, it was. Anyways, we should probably be heading down to the pavilion to see whats gonna happen. I wonder what they could possibly do to Lady Aphrodite, though . Maybe make her wash dishes for giants for a week. Connor will probably have to clean stables or something else gross."

I looked up at Annabeth, who looked like neither of those was punishment enough.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, you get dressed and everything while I wait for you. Don't take long."

"I won't." and I grabbed the first things in my shower and entered the bathroom.

When I got out, I found Annabeth screaming at Drew.

"He's my boyfriend, I've been through everything with him! We love each other, and I woud do anything for him!" Annabeth screamed.

"He's my boyfriend, he gave me a promise ring!" Drew held up her hand that had on my silver ring that Annabeth had given me that said 'boyfriend'.

"You idiot, I gave Percy that ring as a promise ring and it says boyfriend on it."  
Ah, Annabeth was a good girlfriend, she always used logic to help me, her boyfriend, stay out of trouble.

"Oh." Drew frowned down at the ring as if she'd made the biggest mistake ever.

"Hi girls." I said, only to be greeted by a huge hug from Annabeth.

"Percy, tell the idiot I'm your girlfriend." she demanded.

"Drew, Annabeth is my girlfriend." Drew gasped and flew out of my room, ashamed by her defeat.

"Thanks, Percy." Annabeth muttered, still hugging me and speaking into my chest.

"No problem, I wasn't going to say Drew was my girlfriend. That's a scary thought." I wanted to take the extra measure so that Annabeth had no reason at all to be suspicious.

"Okay, now we can go to the pavilion." Annabeth said, as we headed towards excitement.


	8. Connor and Aphrodite's Punishment

Connor & Aphrodite's Punishment

When Annabeth and I arrived at the pavilion, everything was in chaos. half of the pavilion held every single camper excluding Travis, and the other half held Travis and Drew(who I hadn't cared enough to notice was missing from the other crowd),  
who was trying to defend his brother and Drew actually had the nerve to be screaming about keeping me single for 'future opportunities'.

"You can't blame him! I mean, everyone here knows that Annabeth is hot!" Travis yelled over the raging crowd. Then his eyes followed everyone else to Annabeth and he blushed. Everything went silent.

"Everyone knows that Percy is the most handsome man to walk the Earth!" Drew screamed, and several girls nodded and joined her side.

"Guys, stop, your making us blush!" I joked, trying to hide my smile with a modest look.

"Order, order!" Chiron yelled, coming up behind some campers.

It got even quieter, even though everyone was already silent. Everyone looked at Chiron and the odd pair trailing behind him. It consisted of Aphrodite looking gorgeous as ever and Connor, looking like he wanted to go hide in a hole and die there.

"This is so boring!" Aphrodite nearly screamed.

"It won't be boring when you receive your punishment." Chiron sighed.

"I didn't even do anything!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Yes you did. Since you don't seem to be able to wait for your punishment, I'll issue it now." Chiron thought for a minute and then his eyes lit up.

"I've thought of the perfect punishment for you, Lady Aphrodite. It is something that will make you scream. It is something that will make you vomit. It is something that you will remember forever, and not in a good light. What I mean is- kissing your husband." Chiron smiled, absolutely certain that he'd given the worst punishment possible.

Aphrodite's scream was so loud it broke three of the Big House's windows and everyone was forced to cover their ears until they were sure it was over.

"How could you do this to me? What I did wasn't that bad! Please let me go with a less hefty fine." Aphrodite begged and batted her perfect eyelashes at Chiron, who was oblivious to her attempt.

"Go, my Lady, and don't come back until your deed has been completed. Be gone." with a wave of his hand, Aphrodite was gone.

Everyone stared at Connor. His punishment was bound to be terrible. He had done something worse than Aphrodite. He needed something that Annabeth felt right, she had been his victim.

"Chiron, can I issue Connor's punishment." Annabeth asked innocently. Chiron looked at her for a while, probably guessing at if she would send him to Tarturus,  
but he nodded and rolled towards the crowd, leaving Connor a vulnerable ant Annabeth was about to squish.

"Connor, who do you love?" Annabeth asked, rubbing her chin with my arm around her waist.

"You, Annabeth." Connor replied.

"Who is in second place?" Annabeth inquired.

Connor blushed and said, "Calypso." nearly everyone laughed.

Annabeth looked at me and whispered, "What now?"

"Are you asking me to continue your punishment?" a devious smile was pulling up the corners of my mouth.

Annabeth smiled back, "Yep."

"This isn't time for lovey dovey stuff, you lovebirds." Clarisse yelled and everyone laughed.

Annabeth glared at her and nodded for me to go forward into the center for everyone to see me.

Travis jumped in between me and Connor. "No way! No fair! Connor stole Percy's girlfriend, so his punishment will be worse than Annabeth's! Annabeth, you issue the punishment!"

Annabeth frowned. "No way, Percy's got this." she nodded for me to continue.

"Anyways, since your brother loves Calypso, I think we should let him see Calypso.  
We should actually let him spend the rest of his life with her." I wasn't done,  
but I knew Travis and Connor would think I was.

"That's it?" Travis asked, disbelieving.

"NOPE!" I yelled, then continued,"Your brother will be with Calypso forever, but he can't touch her at all, for any reason, or his place of punishment will be changed to the underworld, where unhappy souls dwell." I finished it off and put a cherries on top.

Everyone stared at me, and I felt an arm weave around mine and a hand holding mine. I turned to see Annabeth, grinning like we'd both won the lotto. I pecked her lips, and everyone burst into cheers.

"Woo, punishments going around!" Clarisse yelled.

I smiled at Connor, who looked horrified. Chiron waved his hand again, and Connor was gone.

"What'd I miss?" said Grover, the very late goat.

"Oh, nothing much, just a terrible kiss and someone possibly going to the underworld." I joked.

Grover stared at me, probably trying to see if I was joking, then he shrugged it off and started celebrating with Juniper.

I saw Drew crying and screaming at a tree for ruining her life. The girl was kind of going insane. I stared at Annabeth, she stared back, and we kissed a long, sweet kiss. Everyone came and danced around us, and we looked at them, smiling.

What the heck, I thought, and danced my arms off with Annabeth.

When Annabeth and I were alone, I asked,"Its all perfect now, isn't it?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" Annabeth joked.

"Your so full of yourself, but yes, it's because your here." I admitted.

"Well, your kinda perfect, too." Annabeth said.

"Thanks, well, good night. I love you, Annabeth." I said, getting up to go to my cabin.

"Your welcome, love you, too, Percy, good night." she stared at the sea and the slow waves pulling themselves toward the shore.

I walked away, feeling incomplete. I turned around to find Annabeth staring at me.  
I walked towards her, and she stood up and walked towards me, our arms outstretched, waiting. When we met we hugged, pulled away, then kissed a kiss that beat the last one in the pavilion. We pulled away and turned around, heading towards our cabins.

The evening was perfect, and my life was in tune with it.  



	9. A SemiHappy Ending

A Semi-Happy Ending

So, Connor was forced to spend the rest of his life stuck on Calypsos island without ever touching her, Aphrodite was forced to kiss Hesphaestus, and just about every single person in camp hated them both. But on the bright side, me and Annabeth were back together. Forever.

20 YEARS LATER

"Percy, pull Thalia closer to the shore, please." said the barely aged Annabeth.

Percy summoned an ounce of his power over water and pulled his oldest daughter closer to the shore, where her parents were.

"Annabeth, please help Juniper make a decision on which ice pop she should choose.  
She's going between orange and cherry." the also barely aged Percy said.

"Sweetie, choose cherry, orange gives you headaches." Annabeth said like she'd been over it before.

"Thanks, mommy and daddy." the girls chorused.

"Oh thank gods their gone." Annabeth exclaimed.

"I know!" Percy agreed.

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other long and hard. They both started leaning in for a kiss, and finally their lips met. They saw a flash through their closed eyes. They pulled away to find their little girls snickering as they looked at the photo they had taken with the families digital camera. They dropped the camera on the beach towel and ran to the beach before their dad could tackle them.

"Percy." Annabeth mumbled.

"Yes?" Percy asked, though he already knew what she wanted.

"I want the sea animals to tickle their feet and them to be bathed in sea water. Make it happen." Annabeth demanded.

"Got it, gorgeous." Percy once again focused on bending the sea to his will.

The girls laughed and had minor chokes, but it was all hilarious.

Annabeth turned to Percy and said, "Percy, I think we're going to be together forever."

Percy looked troubled and said, "I don't think so, Annabeth."

Annabeth looked down and let a tear slide down her cheek.

Percy picked up her face with his hands and whispered, "I know so." Annabeth smiled as they shared a kiss that set the rating for the other kisses they had until the day they died.

"Forever." Annabeth confirmed. 


End file.
